Nazarath Rosewood
|Row 4 title = Alias|Row 4 info = The Radiant Vigil The Council of Bishops Church of the Holy Light|Row 5 title = Faction *Allegiance|Row 5 info = Erolel, the Iron Lumberjack (husband) Nathaniel Rosewood † (father) Avallone Chamberlain † (mother) Henry Rosewood † (brother) Mia Rosewood (adopted daughter)|Row 6 title = Belief Religion|Row 6 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light|Row 7 title = Signature|Row 7 info = Alive|image = Nazref1.jpg|imagewidth = 400|Row 8 title = Status|caption = Art for Reference Only by Sandara}} Mother Nazarath Rosewood is an ordained priestess of the Holy Light. Formerly from the Kingdom of Lordaeron, Nazarath gave her life to the Scripture and became a distinguished clergywoman of the Church of the Holy Light. The mother is most popularly known for her diligent work under the Stormwind Chapter of the Silver Hand. Becoming a benevolent teacher, as well as a wise advisor, the priestess stressed the Virtues within her lectures daily. Nazarath spent years priming her practice of faith within the Chapter and her skills were swiftly recognized, granting her a seat within the Court of Uther. After witnessing politics corrupt both the Church and the Chapter, Nazarath surrendered her positions as Director of Vocations and Baroness of Highbark to retreat to Grizzly Hills with her husband, Sir Erolel the Iron Lumberjack. After a few years in retirement, Nazarath has returned to the Eastern Kingdoms in (( WIP, really glad I didn't waste my time on it ;) )) The prioress has developed a strict and unwavering philosophy of the Light which practices scrutiny with a balance of temperance. Above all, Nazarath is known for her unfailing compassion to those in distress and need, fully knowledgeable on the limits of kindness. History Abridged The young Nazarath was born to an unwealthy family which roamed the forests of Lordaeron. Being only a child and not knowing the vastness of the world, Nazarath lived in blissful ignorance and was content with the life that she lived with her parents. Her mother stressed the values of the Virtues to her children daily -- Nazarath had a younger brother, Henry -- and the two learned wisely. It was from her mother that Nazarath had developed the core values of her beliefs and chose to remain faithful to the Church of the Holy Light. As the following years brought terrible misfortune, and Nazarath became separated from her family, she resided for some time in Ironforge, with no money and no hope for the future. It was there that she met Father Alexander Caldwell, a Northshire priest, who had heard the sorrowful tale of the young girl. He then decided to take her underneath his wing and provide her a stable life within the abbey. Father Caldwell raised Nazarath until her adulthood where she sought to look for more in life and registered for a short time in an Alliance military group. After a few months time as an enlisted 'soldier' and advisor, Nazarath realised that complete devotion to the Light was her true calling. The priestess became a diligent student of Bishop Lilith Sahl Olethos, shortly after being sworn to Stormwind's Silver Hand Arch-chapter, and soon became a Mother of the Church, annointed by her teacher, and bishops Niklos Adamant and Albus Hammermo. Her first move within the office of a priestess was to create St. Faol's Medical Clinic, originally only available for those of the Silver Hand Chapter, but then quickly became open for those of all orders. Nazarath has since retired from her position as its head, giving leadership for the current Head Physician. The priestess now works as an Expert of the Congregation for Sacred Texts (previously the Congregation for Ecumenism), unanimously elected by the Council of Bishops and serves Lord Tenevus Stromheart as the Silver Hand Chapter's current Director of Vocations. As the Director, she oversees most, if not, all, vocational requests towards the Silver Hand Chapter and organizes internal affairs of its active knights and clergy. Nazarath Rosewood is a generally beloved priestess and tirelessly continues to sate her desires to see a brighter future for the Church. Nazarath shortly left SHC because Stromheart is a dumb doodoo head and fuck everything about him. Philosophy Category:Silver Hand ChapterCategory:Council of BishopsCategory:Church of the Holy LightCategory:Kingdom of LordaeronCategory:CharactersCategory:Human Nazarath is a firm believer of the Light and exemplifies the issue of Compassion. "Compassion is the seed of the Light, its roots, Respect and Tenacity. Sprouting from the bark of the tree are the Lesser Virtues (WIP) Appearance Nazarath's skin is paler than the average human, seeming to be devoid of any sort of hue; her warm personality and demeanor makes up for it. Her pale skin lacks any blemishes, however on the small of her back a rather noticeable crest of the Scarlet Crusade has been burned into her flesh, an unremoveable mark that will follow her through her lifetime. The rim of her eyelids are usually a light crimson - a feverish colour. They border deep blue and striking eyes. The lady stands at an elegant five foot eight inches - a healthy and pneumatic build. Despite her befitting curves, she maintains a tone and slender physique. Nazarath's hair is very dark and one of her more distinguishable features. Her onyx curls are full, falling loosely down her waist. The priestess frequently dresses in long, humble robes that easily hide the majority of her body. Nazarath prefers to always keep a shawl that hangs over her robes, and when needed, for covering her long hair. Silver rings always adorn her fingers, tiny proverbs written in Common are engraved into the metal bands. OOC WIP, LUMBERJACK ARPEE SOON TO COME YEET Category:Priests Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Characters